1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support arrangement for components in shelf systems, particularly for continuous frames in continuous shelf systems. The arrangement includes hanging brackets each of which is provided on the rear side thereof with a group of locking hooks. The arrangement further includes shelf posts with openings for releasably receiving the locking hooks of the hanging brackets. Each hanging bracket has on the rear side thereof near the opposite ends of the bracket a support edge each for the components. All locking hooks are constructed as approximately T-shaped double hooks, so that each of the support edges can optionally be placed relative to the shelf post in an upwardly directed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A support arrangement of the above-described type is known, for example, from EP-Al-0 037 277. In this arrangement, each hanging bracket consists of a structural component which is approximately U-shaped in cross-section and which is in its totality constructed symmetrically relative to a transverse median plane, although at the rear side on one of the legs of the U-shaped component is provided only one approximately T-shaped double hook, while the other leg of the U-shaped component is provided with approximately two T-shaped double hooks. The hanging brackets have the above-described configuration because the shelf posts are provided with two parallel rows of opening which rows are located offset relative to each other in longitudinal direction by half the spacing between two openings, wherein each hanging bracket is placed in releasable engagement by simultaneously inserting all double hooks in the openings.
Support edges for the components are provided on the rear side of each hanging bracket at the legs thereof on both sides of the plane of symmetry. The support edges have the same distance from the transverse plane of symmetry, so that turning of the hanging bracket by 180.degree. in its plane of operation relative to the shelf posts makes it possible to carry out vertical displacement of the hanging brackets on the shelf posts when the effective height of the support edge differs only by half a spacing of the openings.
However, this known support arrangement has the disadvantage that the hanging brackets require a relatively large amount of material because of the U-shaped cross-section thereof and, therefore, are relatively expensive to produce.